freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Mario: Heroes Armor Time!
Kamen Rider Mario: Heroes Armor Time! is a series from Kamen Rider Mario Series. Plot Characters Legend Riders Pretty Cures Futari wa Precure Max Heart Futari wa Precure Splash Star | |- | | |} Yes! Precure 5/Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! Fresh Precure Heartcatch Precure Suite Precure Smile Precure DokiDoki Precure Happiness Charge Precure Go! Princess Precure Mahou Tsukai Precure! Kirakira☆Precure A La Mode HUGtto Precure Star☆Twinkle Precure Heroes Ponies Allies * Villains * Episodes * Episode 1: New Beginnings, New Adventure! 2019 **Start of events leading to Hugtto Precure tribute. * Episode 2: Mechokku 2018 **Tribute to Hugtto Precure. * Episode 3: Whip・Step・Jump 2019 **Tribute to KiraKira☆Precure A La Mode * Episode 4: A La Mode 2017 **Tribute to KiraKira☆Precure A La Mode * Episode 5: Doki Doki 2013 **Tribute to DokiDoki Precure and Suite Precure. * Episode 6: La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite 2011 **Tribute to DokiDoki Precure and Suite Precure. * Episode 7: Peach Dancing 2019 **Tribute to Fresh Precure. * Episode 8: Fresh Clover 2009 **Tribute to Fresh Precure. * Episode 9: Cure Up RaPaPa 2019 **Tribute to Mahou Tsukai Precure. * Episode 10: Miracle Magical 2016 **Tribute to Mahou Tsukai Precure. * Episode 11: My Happy & My Smile 2019 **Tribute to Smile Precure. * Episode 12: Ultra Happy 2012 **Tribute to Smile Precure. * Episode 13: Strong, Kind, and Beautiful 2019 **Tribute to Go! Princess Precure. * Episode 14: Go Go Princess 2015 **Tribute to Go! Princess Precure. * Episode 15: Lovely Happiness 2014 **Tribute to Heartcatch Precure and Happiness Charge Precure. * Episode 16: Pink and Blue Flower 2010 **Tribute to Heartcatch Precure and Happiness Charge Precure. * Episode 17: The World Tree 2019 **Tribute to Futari wa Precure Splash Star. * Episode 18: Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon 2006 **Tribute to Futari wa Precure Splash Star. * Episode 19: Emissary of Light 2004 **Tribute to Futari wa Precure and Futari wa Precure Max Heart. * Episode 20: Max Power 2005 **Tribute to Futari wa Precure and Futari wa Precure Max Heart. * Episode 21: Mirror World 2019 * Episode 22: Best Fusion! 2019 * Episode 23: Yes! Butterfly & Rose 2007 **Tribute to Yes! Precure 5 and Yes! Precure 5 GoGo!. * Episode 24: Future World GO GO! 2008 **Tribute to Yes! Precure 5 and Yes! Precure 5 GoGo!. * Episode 25: Another Mario X Another Sonic 2019 * Episode 26: Power Star 2019 * Episode 27: Professor Idiot 2112 * Episode 28: SMG4! 2011 * Episode 29: 0% Spaghetti 2012 * Episode 30: Final Smash 2019 * Episode 31: Shooting Star 2019 **Start of events leading to Star☆Twinkle Precure tribute. * Episode 32: Starry Sky World 1999 **Tribute to Star☆Twinkle Precure. * Episode 33: 12 Star Warrior 2019 **Tribute to Star☆Twinkle Precure. * Episode 34: Super Space Galaxy 2019 **Tribute to Star☆Twinkle Precure. * Episode 35: It's Mysterious Hero! 1970 **Tribute to Star☆Twinkle Precure. * Episode 36: Farewell, Star Twinkle 2019 **Lastest tribute to Star☆Twinkle Precure. * Episode 37: Darkness and Light 2019 * Episode 38: All Stars Precure 2019 * Episode 39: Q*bert vs. Pac-Man! 2019 * Episode 40: Pac Adventure 1980 * Episode 41: Ginga World 2013 **Tribute to Ultraman Ginga. * Episode 42: Victory World 2014 **Tribute to Ultraman Ginga. * Episode 43: X Unite 2015 **Tribute to Ultraman X. * Episode 44: Cyber Rainbow X 2015 **Tribute to Ultraman X. * Episode 45: Holy Sword 2016 **Tribute to Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Geed * Episode 46: Fusion Rise! 2017 **Tribute to Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Geed * Episode 47: Select, Crystal! 2018 **Tribute to Hugtto Precure and Ultraman R/B * Episode 48: Sparkling Future 2019 **Tribute to Hugtto Precure and Ultraman R/B * Episode 49: Reverse World 2068 * Episode 50: Heroes Forever 2019 * Episode 51: It's Pierre! 2019 * Episode 52: Burning & Blizzard 2019 * Episode 53: Chase You Up! 2019 **Tribute to Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger * Episode 54: Lupin Collection 2018 **Tribute to Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger * Episode 55: Alright, Lucky! 2019 **Tribute to Uchu Sentai Kyuranger * Episode 56: Super Hero Star 2017 **Tribute to Uchu Sentai Kyuranger * Episode 57: * Episode 58: * Episode 59: * Episode 60: * Episode 61: * Episode 62: * Episode 73: * Episode 64: * Episode 65: * Episode 66: * Episode 77: * Episode 68: * Episode 69: * Episode 70: * Episode 71: * Episode 72: * Episode 73: * Episode 74: * Episode 75: * Episode 76: * Episode 77: * Episode 78: * Episode 79: * Episode 80: * Episode 81: * Episode 82: * Episode 83: * Episode 84: * Episode 85: * Episode 86: * Episode 87: * Episode 88: * Episode 89: * Episode 90: Movies/Specials/Trailers * Kamen Rider Mario: The Last Heroes * 6 Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! * Super Hero Taisen Another: Kamen Rider Mario vs. Another Heroes * Kamen Rider Mario with Zi-O vs Super Sentai: Time Machine Worlds Theme Songs Opening Theme Songs * Over-Quartzer Ending Theme Songs * Life is Beautiful - Daichi Miura * Believer - Hiroyuki Takami * Hikari no Kizuna - Takeshi Tsuruno Ｘ DAIGO Category:Kamen Rider Mario series Category:Shows Category:Crossovers